Bonolenov Ndongo
|kana = ボノレノフ |rōmaji = Bonorenofu |name = Bonolenov |also known as = BonoHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Chō (2011) |gender = Male |age = 30 |eyes = Brown |hair = Bald |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = Conjuration |abilities = Battle Cantabile: - The Prologue - Jupiter |Abilities = Battle Cantabile: - The Prologue - Jupiter |image gallery = yes}} Bonolenov (ボノレノフ, Bonorenofu) is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 His physical strength ranks eighth in the group. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Bonolenov is covered from head-to-toe in bandages. He wears red boxing gloves, shorts, and knee-high boots. The bandages and gloves cover the countless holes in his body, including a large hole on his abdomen and a hole on each of his fingers. Bonolenov's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Very little is known about his personality and reasons for joining the Troupe. However, during his brief fight against a Chimera Ant, Bonolenov presents himself as a graceful warrior. He speaks in a formal and regal manner, and displays pride regarding his tribe. Unlike the other Troupe members, Bonolenov does not revel in fighting, only doing so when provoked. When he is, he calmly displays both power and confidence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Bonolenov has good relationships with his fellow members, as seen when he competes with Phinks on who should fight Zazan next. He is also nicknamed "Bono" in the Troupe, showcasing a familial bond between them. Background Bonolenov is a descendant of the Gyudondond, a small tribe that was chased out of their lands by development. It is unknown when he left his tribe and how he came to join the Phantom Troupe. It is also unconfirmed if took part in the massacre of the Kurta Clan. Plot Yorknew City arc Bonolenov first appeared on August 30th when he and the all of the members of the Phantom Troupe gather in their hideout at an undisclosed area in Yorknew City, where the leader of the Phantom Troupe Chrollo Lucilfer said that they will be stealing all of the items in the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Bonolenov is later seen in the hideout with, Hisoka, Phinks, Pakunoda, and Kortopi as Chrollo talks on the phone with Uvogin, whom tells Chrollo that the items in the Underground Auction are missing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Bonolenov appears again with all of the other Phantom Troupe members when, Pakunoda, Phinks, Nobunaga, and Machi bring back to their hideout Gon and Killua as hostages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 Bonolenov is seen again sitting on a pile of concrete rocks when Franklin asks Pakunoda if Gon or Killua had any information retaining to the Chain Guy, to which she answers with no they didn't. Later that night Bonolenov and the rest of the troupe receive copies of the Nostrade Family Bodyguards, by Shalnark. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 On the night of September 3rd, the Phantom Troupe (with the exception of Hisoka and Nobunaga) partook in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where 200 mafia men armed to the teeth around the Cemetery Building, were all slaughtered by the 9 troupe members. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Later that night, Bonolenov and the rest of the troupe celebrate the success of the heist.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 On September 4th when Nobunaga confronts Chrollo on whether they should leave or not, Bonolenov could be seen sitting next to Pakunoda when Chrollo asks Nobunaga to answer his questions, he could tell him, his fortune.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 After Hisoka suggests that everyone also get their fortunes told, Bonolenov along with Franklin and Machi read theirs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 After Pakunoda sees Hisoka's fortune she calls everyone, including Bonolenov to come over to come look at it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 When Chrollo decides to stay in York New City, because of Hisoka false prediction. Chrollo when decides to split the troupe into groups Bonolenov is chosen to stay in the hideout with Franklin and Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Bonolenov is seen again standing next to Chrollo when he says that he searched the Hunters Association website the day before with Shalnark to get information on Neon Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 After Kurapika captures Chrollo and takes him as a hostage, Bonolenov and Franklin receive a message from the other Troupe members that they all have to comeback to he hideout or else Chrollo will die. While Franklin calls Kurapika a bastard, Bonolenov compliments him saying that his actions were cunning.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Later when Franklin and Bonolenov hear something coming from the hideout, Hisoka checks it out while the two of them spot a child who jumps out a window from the hideout. While Bonolenov asks Franklin if the child was with associated with perhaps the Chain Guy and if they should go after him, Franklin thinks not and thinks it best not to follow since it could be a trap. Hisoka then reappears in front of the two, only to have different color eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Bonolenov appears again when Phinks tries to interrogate Pakunoda for some information on where the Chain Guy is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 Bonolenov is also caught by surprise, when Gon releases himself from the chains that bound him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Later after the hostage exchange was complete and when Pakunoda returns to the hideout, he along with the rest of the Phantom Troupe, witness Pakunoda sacrifice her life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc When Shalnark calls over Kortopi and Shizuku after doing some research on the video game Greed Island, Bonolenov can be seen sitting near and talking with Machi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Bonolenov is seen again with the other Troupe members when they finally found an Exorcist they hope to recruit in order to help remove the Chain Jail around Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant arc Bonolenov, Feitan, Shalnark, Phinks, Kalluto, and Shizuku all head back to Meteor City. While walking to Meteor city they discuss amongst each other about the Chimera Ant Invasion and how they have invaded Meteor City possibly just by chance or they were attracted by the smell coming from the trash. While Shizuku notes that it's not just a coincidence and that like all of the countries in the world, Meteor City has their own secrets. Bonolenov also notes that the Chimera Ants were able to invade the city with assurance. When they all finally reach the city Shalnark notes that since it's been quite a long while since they left the city, it really hasn't changed much since they left. The group is then approached by 3 people in hazmat suits and Shalnark asks them what's the situation is like. They explain that including the ones whom joined their ranks they've lost over 300 people and while they've tried using explosives against them, they still are struggling against them. And further states that the council is divided on whom to classify as deceased, to which Phinks asks why.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 The men in the hazmat suits then lead the group to an abandoned church and show them a cloth with a bouquet of flowers on it. One of the hazmat suited men pulls off the sheet and reveals a horribly mutated and disfigured. The man in the hazmat suit then tells the group that only yesterday he was once a human like the rest of them. While Shalnark speculates that this is the work of the Chimera Ants, Phinks points out the obvious saying that the creature is dead, so what's the big deal. The man in the hazmat suit then explains that those who survive the bizarre transformation join the Chimera Ants side and whether you kill the one who transformed them will make the people transformed back to normal is unknown. That is why the council is leaning towards the factor on who is really dead. Phinks smirks at what the men in the hazmat suit tells them and says that they should be concerned on getting revenge, rather than debating on whether the mutated bodies are simply dead or just plain mutated. The men in hazmat suits pause in silence and Phinks says that nothing has changed and that they'll take care of the Chimera Ant problem. Phinks also says that the Self-proclaimed Queen will be dead within the day as Phinks and the group head over to the main hideout where the Chimera Ants are nested. Shalnark proposes that the group break into the castle, to which Phinks is ok with. The Troupe head into Zazan's Castle and while they all notice that nobody's around, they all decide on going their own individual way, in order to find the Queen and kill her, so they could become the temporary leader of the troupe. After they all finally scatter Bonolenov comes in contact with a Spiky Chimera Ant whom tries to hug him in order to kill him. Bonolenov however dodges the Spiky Ant's hug and unravels his bandages revealing the holes all around his body. Bonolenov then starts to dance around, while music could be heard from the holes in his body. As the music plays Bonolenov conjures some warrior gear onto his body, along with a spear and uses the spear to stab the Spiky Ant in the chest causing it to faint. With the Spiky Ant down, Bonolenov's warrior gear disappears and he puts back on his bandages. With his bandages back on Bonolenov tells to the Spiky Ant that he inherited the blood of the tribe that fights most beautifully in the world and by the name of his tribe, he will not be hindered by the Spiky Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 The Spiky Ant on the other hand gets back up, with smoke coming out of the spot on his chest that Bonolenov struck and demands to know where he's going. Bonolenov seemingly surprised that the ant could get back up from such a strike, while the Spiky Ant continues on asking whether he really used that move on him with the real pride of his entire tribe and if that was the case then he has a cheap soul. Furious to what the Spiky Ant said, Bonolenov takes off one of his boxing gloves and proclaims that he doesn't have to take back what he said and that it's only rubbish said by a mere beast and has no effect on him. Later it's revealed that Kalluto made a chain of paper dolls was made of each of the Troupe members, in order to eavesdrop on all of them to find out which of them made it to the Queen. Soon afterwards Bonolenov is seen fighting the Spiky Ant, without any of his bandages, boxing gloves, or boots on, after Phinks defeats the Gorilla Chimera Ant and flips a coin on whether to go left or right.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 Bonolenov continuing to fight the Spiky Ant as it struggles to try an tough him, but to no avail. Bonolenov then asks the ant, as he continues to dance around while making music from the holes in his body, why he's stopped trying to attack him and if he does that he could at least try and stop his performance. The Spiky Ant agitated by Bonolenov lunges himself at Bonolenov, only to sidestep away from him and try to flee. Bonolenov comments on how fast the ant can flee, but not as fast as the speed of sound. Bonolenov then activates his hatsu, Jupiter and crushes the Spiky Ant with a giant boulder shaped like the planet Jupiter. Bonolenov standing on top of the dead body of Spiky Ant comments how fitting it was for it to die by being stepped on.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Bonolenov appears again with Phinks and Shalnark, when Kalluto arrives where Zazan was fighting with Feitan. The group is then caught off guard when Shizuku arrives stripped nearly naked of all of her clothes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 After Zazan transforms into her muscular form and when Kalluto asks why they don't help Feitan out, Phinks brings up the point that it's a race and if Feitan's beaten someone will take over from there. When Shizuku asks who's next, Shalnark says that it's the one who arrived first to which Phinks claims it was him, but Bonolenov says that they arrived at the same time, but Phinks claims that he merely waited for him to end his fight, so Shalnark proposes they just flip a coin. After flipping a coin to see who goes next, it turns up heads and Bonolenov gets to go next if Feitan dies against Zazan, much to Phinks dismay. Bonolenov along with everyone else aside from Kalluto whom contemplates his own flaws and plan to himself, watches as the match against Feitan and Zazan continues on. When Zazan breaks Feitan's left arm, Phinks then jokingly asks Feitan whether he wants to switch places with Bonolenov, but after realizing he's pissed suggests that everyone run. Bonolenov notes that when Feitan looses his cool, he releases his ability without any regard for his surroundings. After Feitan kills Zazan with his ability, Bonolenov and the group find the transformed residents whom approach them and request that they kill them all, but Phinks wanting them to come and attack him and the others with all they got since he doesn't like doing any charity work. Bonolenov is seen then tapping his boxing gloves together in a fighting stance. Abilities & Powers Bonolenov fights gracefully, and playfully dancing to play music with the holes through his body and dodge enemy attacks. His proficiency in martial artistry is unclear, as he has yet to hit an opponent physically. However, since the Bap are known as "dancing warriors", he must have some combat skills. It is unknown whether his box gauntlets are meant as a weapon or they simply cover the holes on his hands. In the fight against a Spiky Chimera Ant he waited for his opponent to grow tired before finishing him, though this might have been just a product of his anger and not a strategy. When the Phantom Troupe killed the humans mutated by Zazan, Bonolenov assumed a boxing stance, indicating he might favor that style of combat if against multiple and/or weaker enemies or if he does not want to reveal his abilities. Enhanced Strength: Bonolenov ranked eighth in arm-wrestling, one place before an Enhancer, despite a Conjurer having weak attitude towards Enhancing skills. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Bonolenov is quite fast, as he was able to avoid a sudden attack from a Chimera Ant officer and all the subsequent offensive attempts of the creature without the need to block them, also stripping of his bandages in mere moments. When equipped with the conjured lance, he stabbed the said Chimera before he had the chance of moving. Enhanced Agility: Bonolenov is very agile and acrobatic. Enhanced Stamina: He waited for a Chimera Ant, stronger than an average human, to deplete all of his stamina, whilst he didn't look tired in the least. Furthermore, he employed two powerful Nen attacks, with one of them creating a massive boulder, and still he didn't run out of breath. Proficient Weapon Specialist: Bonolenov chose to conjure a lance in a the fight against the Chimera Ant officer, meaning that he is at least decent at its use. With this weapon he managed to hit his opponent, though inflicting him no damage. Skilled Performer: He is an accomplished dancer (and player, due to his peculiar body), having inherited this skill from his tribe and combining it with his Nen attacks. Nen As a member of the Gyudondond tribe, whose warriors "change melody in battle power", and of the Phantom Troupe, Bonolenov is an extremely skilled Nen user. His attack's power is fueled by the pride he has in his legacy as a Bap, and the fact that he probably needs to perform a certain quantity of steps or an accurate dance to execute them might mean that they are strengthened by a limitation. It looks like the larger the number of holes he uncovers, the stronger is the ensuing technique. Aside from Conjuration, Bonolenov might also be able to use Manipulation, due to how his bandages cover him after he uses one of his techniques. Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Vonnornoth". *Bonolenov is the only current member of the Phantom Troupe that does not appear on Opening 4 of the 2011 series, even though he did make a short appearance in the Greed Island arc. References Navigation Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals